


Beggars Can't Be Choosers

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competition, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Minako, Ami, and Makoto are so frustrated by their relationship droughts that they're ready to take the first interested boy who comes along. Enter Shingo Tsukino to push the girls into an unlikely competition to be his girlfriend. Commission for wnelson01





	Beggars Can't Be Choosers

Settling into a secluded portion of the park, Minako, Ami, and Makoto had come to commiserate about one very key problem the three girls found themselves sharing to a very frustrating degree; they couldn't find girlfriends. Sure, it couldn't have helped that their night lives were nonexistent due to their need to fight the forces of evil, but there was still something cosmically unfair about how hard they worked for nothing in return. No boys at school ever seemed interested in them, and they found themselves complaining for a good, long time about just how frustrating that was; all three of them were smart, strong, beautiful women who deserved to be happy, and yet times had become so desperate for them that they were ready to take the first offers they got.

Enter Shingo Tsukino, stumbling on his older sister's friends by accident, hearing them just happening to complain about their trouble finding boys. "Do you need some help with that, ladies?" he asked, thinking he was sly and doing it more as a joke than anything. He didn't expect to have any real chance with the girls, but he didn't see why not, being a handsome young man who was growing into his own and who had a definite appreciation for girls with a few more years over him. "Because I happen to be available, and maybe one of you ladies can get lucky."

They looked at each other in surprise, not only at the boldness of Usagi's brother, but at the pure fact that they weren't even laughing at him for it. In fact, in some awful way, they found themselves willing to give it a shot. "Actually," Minako said, "You might be able to help us out just fine." She stood up, with Ami and Makoto following after her, rising from the park bench. 

"Would you really take one of us home?" Ami asked, eyes wide.

"Which one?" Makoto asked, much more aggressive about the matter.

Shingo was convinced they were fucking with him, but on the off chance they were serious, he gave what he believed was the smooth reply of, "Well, you're all so beautiful, how can I choose between any of you?"

Minako rose to the occasion, closing the gap quickly between them. "I guess I'll just have to show you why you should pick me," she said, and the most outgoing girl of the group shocked everyone--herself most of all--by grabbing the younger man and pulling him in for a hot, heavy kiss, pressing her body tight against him as she groaned. She really didn't have much of a clue what she was doing, and it was apparent from pretty much the second he started to kiss back that he had even less of an idea, an inexperienced and clumsy kisser, but fuck if it wasn't the first kiss that she'd been able to share with someone real in way too long for her tastes, and so she remained there.

Eyes wide with amazement, Shingo was now convinced that even if they were fucking with him, it could not have been more worth it to play along, groaning as his fingers wriggled uncertainty about, wondering where to go and what to do as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. There was so much tongue action, so much sloppy need behind the way Minako kissed him, and his hands couldn't help but settle onto her body as he tested the waters, grabbing with one hand onto her firm ass through her skirt while the other squeezed one of her breasts through her blouse. He expected a hand across the cheek as he pushed the joke too far, but instead he got a groan into his lips.

"You can touch me anywhere you want," Minako purred, biting down on his lower lip, hips even wiggling as she pushed her ass against his hand, offering herself up utterly to him.

Makoto and Ami stared, utterly appalled by Minako's initiative and the utter shamelessness she put to work. 'That's not fair," they agreed even as their minds wondered how to one-up Minako in a way equally devoid of fairness. Lost amid all of the frustrations and envy as they watched Minako sloppily lock lips with Shingo was the fact that they were getting worked up over Shingo Tsukino, the annoying younger sibling of their leader. Nowhere in the way they looked on and wished they were the ones kissing him did they realize just how utterly fucked up it was that they were getting involved in this or the realization of just who the boy was and what was getting them so angry. They were that desperate.

"Isn't my body amazing?" moaned Minako, who felt Shingo's hands fondling her eagerly, like any horny teen would. And she embraced it, loving the way he touched her, her body so pent up and frustrated that for all the many, many things wrong with how desperate she was, this was turning her on to unbelievable degrees. "Wouldn't you love to come back to my place and see it naked and offered up to you? If you pick me as your girlfriend, Ill give myself to you tonight, I promise." She pulled back from Shingo, watching the younger boy shudder as she licked her lips, his hands not wanting to let go from her exquisite body. Surely, she had him on lock.

But what she wasn't expecting was Makoto to step confidently forward, unbuttoning her top and throwing her bra off with such blinding speed that everyone was left gasping, the tall girl's ample bosom bouncing about as she grabbed hold of Shingo, pulling him into a deep kiss of her own. Nobody could have expected such a burst of pure shamelessness from the brunette, but there she was, practically shoving her tongue down his throat as she knelt there, the bustiest girl of them all topless and flaunting her assets for the sake of winning him over.

The game was back on. Shingo was ready to give it to Minako after that display, wanting so badly now to fuck the gorgeous blonde offering herself up to him, but there Makoto was, leveling the playing field, and suddenly he knew that the stakes were about to be higher. He grabbed hold of her bare tits, fondling and squeezing them clumsily as he felt her up, the first pair of breasts he'd ever touched, and what a magnificent pair they were! He couldn't keep his grubby hands off of them as Makoto moaned into his mouth, the feeling of her breasts being even clumsily kneaded something exhilarating for the woman who had had never been touched like this before. Makoto was just as inexperienced as Shingo was, but she could leverage her maturity and the fullness of her plump breasts to her advantage.

"It feels so good," she purred, laying it on thick as she broke away from the quick, ravenous kiss, biting her lip as her hands grabbed his belt and quickly undid it, unzipping his pants next. Something ludicrous was coming over her, something fiercely competitive and rooted in the idea that Shingo was worth fighting for and doing everything she could to land. And it was going to an extreme degree as she tugged his jeans down and dropped to her knees, hands reaching down and grabbing at something that left her gasping in pleasant surprise, the other girls soon following as they looked in shock. 

Shingo was positively gifted.

It took a moment for the other girls to come around the sides and get a look, but when they did, their jaws dropped. There was quite the cock hanging between his legs, standing rigid and upright thanks to the attention of the two beautiful older girls who'd been giving him so much attention. Ami bit her lip and Minako's thighs pressed together. It was an exceptional dick by any standards, long and thick and now the sole plaything of Makoto, who knelt down in front of him, amazed and now emboldened to get to work, unable to hold back the urges bubbling up within her. Little worries like the fact that she'd never given a blowjob before were pushed to the back of her mind as she wrapped her fingers tight around the cock and started to stroke.

Makoto's grip made up for confidence with firmness as she pushed forward, bold and feeling a surge of courage swell up within her as she licked along the tip of his cock. She'd never been with a boy before, and everything she knew about what she was about to do she'd learned through porn, which didn't set a good precedent for knowing what to do, but it was better than nothing, she decided, and pressed boldly forward, licking at the tip and feeling the situation out, all the while keeping her eyes up on Shingo. "Your cock is amazing," she groaned as her hand admired the length by stroking up and down the entirety of it. It really was an impressive cock, and she was fascinated utterly by it, There was no way she could keep her attention and her hungry, ravenous gaze away from the dick, lavishing it in attention as she kept her focus forward and didn't think to look back at the friends she was surely defeating with this amazing turnaround. Minako had made the mistake of going in first, because now Makoto was going to push Shingo farther, and there was no way she couldn't win now.

Taking the cock properly into her mouth, Makoto made sure to moan loudly as she pressed forward, emboldened by the way Shingo began to groan for her. She took his cock deeper into her mouth as a result, doing everything she could to try and get him off. Of course, her inexperience caught up with her quickly as she sucked his cock, careful not to let him go in too deep as she kept her head bobbing and her hand stroking what she couldn't fit into her mouth. It was a wet, sloppy, and incredibly loud blowjob, but Shingo didn't exactly know anything else, and so it was still earning her praise and hands in her hair and gripping her shoulders as she made the boy's night with her mouth.

"It's going to be hard for anyone to beat this," Shingo groaned happily, head leaning back as he felt Makoto's seemingly amazing mouth working his cock over. He remained still, his admirable dick throbbing as it sank so deep into Makoto's hot, wet mouth. He too had learned everything he knew about sex from watching videos, and save for the fact that Makoto wasn't going down further, this seemed like everything it should have, albeit wetter, sloppier, the brunette ending up making a bit of a mess of herself as slurping his cock down left thick strands of saliva everywhere, and they were getting onto her chin and all over her breasts in the process. But all Shingo found was that it made her hotter, as she so shamelessly did her best to work his cock over and throw herself into the act of pleasuring him at the expense of anything else. "You're so good at this."

Makoto felt a swell of confidence surge within her as she kept sucking happily away, working as hard as she could to get him off, while Minako stood on one side appalled that she had been upstaged, while on her other side Ami watched in fascination and fretted at the hem of her skirt. It was a sight too ragged for either voyeur to pull their gaze away from as they watched Makoto so passionately suck Shingo's cock, not even caring if her friends were watching as she went for broke and tried to pull a hard won victory out of their little contest. The virginal brunette was pushing herself so much farther than she ever would have imagined before, and she held nothing back as she savoured and indulged in the moment, in the exciting rawness of her own hungers. It was sloppy and desperate and everything good in the world, in her eyes, as she did her best to get Shingo off.

It wasn't much longer, and there was no shame in how quickly he came as nobody really had any good reference for how long he ought to have lasted. "I'm cumming!" he yelled out of nowhere, and Makoto pulled back on reflex, unsure what to do but accidentally lucking into getting blasted with a faceful of thick, hot cum. Shingo's impressive cock fired off an equally impressive load, strings of spunk ending up across her face and down onto her exposed, plump tits, leaving her a cummy messy staring in shock, a little breathless as she looked up at him, amazed by his output. She couldn't have lost this now, right? What could possibly have beaten out a performance like that?

Ami realized that Shingo was still rock hard even after that massive load, and seeing Makoto take a facial like that made something inside of her snap, an overwhelming burst of uncharacteristic boldness overcoming the nerdy bluenette as she slipped her panties down her legs. She was the most petite of the three of them, and there was no point in flaunting any supposed assets, but she couldn't lose out on the chance for a boy, and there was one thing Minako and Makoto hadn't given Shingo yet that she could instead; his first time. She stepped forward, not even saying a word as she pushed Shingo down onto the ground gently, climbing on top of him in front of a wordless, shocked trio of onlookers.

"How's this?" Ami asked, and pushed herself right down onto Shingo's cock, gasping for a moment as his girthy shaft pierced her hymen, left her briefly shuddering in a twinge of pain that she nonetheless powered through, starting to rock atop his lap, riding him quickly as she winced and bit down on it. It would be worth it. "You're even bigger than I thought you'd be."

"Oh my god, you're tight!" Shingo yelled, a gut reaction to the immense clenching of the petite girl's narrow pussy atop him. They'd just taken each others' virginities, and she was much less suited for this than Shingo was given the forcefulness with which she moved and the utter girth of his cock, but the way she started to rock quickly atop him left him without a single complaint; it felt amazing! His hands grabbed her hips and he stared up at her with a smile, the short-haired bookworm smiling back at him. "This is amazing, Ami."

"It's amazing for me too," She said, and it was starting to be true. Although she had thrown herself a little too harshly onto his cock, the more she rode him, the more that pain faded, the more used to penetration her pussy got, and in that familiarity she began to feel a steadiness. The pleasure was swelling and all of the difficult parts were fading away, leaving her with nothing but pure, heated bliss as she rode Shingo quickly. Two virgins gasping and clinging to one another, fucking right in the middle of the park, and like Makoto before her, she was in such a straightforward and devoted state of mind that she didn't even care if she had two of her friends watching her have sex for the first time.

Minako was losing, and Minako didn't like losing. She quickly pulled her top off and walked over to Makoto, ready to play dirty. "Shingo, over here!" she called, making sure his eyes were on her as she grabbed Makoto's head and leaned in, licking cum right off of her cheek before she pushed into a hungry, aggressive kiss, the boy's eyes right on the locking of lips as she made out with her friend. "I'm actually into girls too," she confessed to Shingo, and to a stunned Makoto. "And if you pick me, I'll gladly bring other girls into our bedroom for a threesome, I promise."

Makoto was stunned, cheeks burning up as the beautiful Minako kissed her so shamelessly, but the reaction quickly gave way to a yell of, "I like girls too!" as she grabbed Minako and pulled her back into an even deeper, hotter kiss, hands grasping the blonde's exposed breasts, which weren't as large as hers, but had an undeniable perkiness to them. They had both just come out of the closest as bisexual in the most unexpected of ways, and as they locked lips, suddenly they were left wondering if they should have been fighting over Shingo as they got a little bit too invested into the kiss they were sharing.

"I'm into everybody," Ami confessed, lying down on top of Shingo and kissing him, the only way she knew to get his eyes back onto her and off from the two girls kissing. She started to make out with him as she moved atop his lap, growing more confident and steady by the second, riding him harder and faster than she would have thought herself capable of. More than the others, Ami was learning quite a lot about herself from all of this, never having put much thought into how she would want to have sex before but finding that circumstances were dictating to her something that felt like it was just perfect for her. It was unexpected self-discovery on a day when she had not been expecting anything even close to this from her evening.

Shingo thrust up happily into Ami, the two of them both racing hard toward an orgasm that he wasn't shying away from, as everything about what he was doing felt so utterly amazing to him. He kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her as something for him just clicked. It was strange, but something about Ami was working out so perfectly for him and it didn't even have anything to do with the fact that her grand sexual gesture had been the best. The kiss just held something that felt perfect to him, and he had no problem with groaning into her lips as they came in unison, bodies shivering and trembling against one another as they came, her pussy clenching down hotly around his cock as it twitched within her slick hole and shot off another generous load of hot cum.

Everything went still as the girls looked to Shingo, expecting an answer and expecting it now, but he found it a rather easy decision to make, especially as Makoto and Minako clung so tightly to one another. "I pick Ami," he said, putting his arm around the bluenette and holding her close. "But I also think that you two look like you've both liked each other for a while and not said anything about it, so maybe we all win?"

Makoto and Minako took one look at each other and nodded. "Yeah, the blonde said, leaning up on her tiptoes and kissing the tall girl. "Maybe he's right."

"And," Ami added, sweetening the deal as she clung to her new boyfriend, "If you guys ever need some male attention, I'd be happy to share him with my best friends."


End file.
